<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Tiger, Black Dragon by The_Sassiest_Trixster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679453">White Tiger, Black Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster'>The_Sassiest_Trixster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S.C.I. 谜案集 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, But its okay Zhan Yao doesn't mind being married to Bai Yutong, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mafia Boss Bai Yutong, Marriage of Convenience, Protective Bai Yutong, Server Zhan Yao, They act married anyways, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhan Yao works as a server at a bar/host club and unfortunately gets felt up a lot.  Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao's childhood best friend and frequent customer of said club, offers Zhan Yao protection from creeps and unwanted touching but Zhan Yao doesn't realize that his protection comes in the form of becoming Bai Yutong's husband!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S.C.I. 谜案集 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bai Yutong Offers Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by prompt: "Do I look like someone who’s interested in someone like you?”</p><p>Also inspired by yaoi manga "Heart Strings" (minus ALL the sex scenes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Zhan Yao hated his job…it’s just that he wasn’t too entirely fond of it.  You see, he worked as a server at a local establishment that served both as a host and hostess club as well as a bar.  Working at the bar part was fine, he didn’t mind that part all that much, but when he had to serve drinks to the host side of the bar, that’s when he found things to be unfavorable.  It wasn’t like he disliked serving drinks, he did however dislike it when some of the drunker customers decided to feel him up.  Unfortunately, that was the just the consequences of working at a place like this.  One night, as he was wiping down tables, the front door opened, the bell signaling a customer.</p><p>         “Hey Zhan, it’s your boy!” another server called out.  Zhan Yao tsked and looked up from cleaning to see a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and short red-brown hair dressed in an all-white suit standing at the entrance of the bar.</p><p>         “He’s not my boy, Ma Han!” he shouted, glaring at the server who called out to him.  The other server, Ma Han, just laughed before she pointed to the man in white.</p><p>         “Go to him, lover boy” she teased.  Zhan Yao glared at her.</p><p>         “Fuck off” he growled before he walked over to the man in white.</p><p>         “The usual?” he asked.  The man smirked.</p><p>         “Of course” he replied.  Zhan Yao nodded and led the man over to the host side of the bar, motioning for him to sit on one of the couches.  Once he was sitting, Zhan Yao headed over to the bar and made a quick glass of brandy before walking back and handing it to the man.</p><p>         “You’re late.  Work run over?” he asked as he sat down across from the man.  The man, Bai Yutong, hummed.</p><p>         “Yeah.  Sorry” he apologized.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “It’s fine, I’ve been busy” he replied, just as he noticed blood on Bai Yutong’s cheek and lip.</p><p>         “Aish…you got into a fight again, didn’t you?  Stupid Mouse” he grumbled as he reached into his waist apron and pulled out a small cloth, standing up and walking over, sitting down beside Bai Yutong, reaching out to dab away the blood.  Bai Yutong hissed and flinched away, making Zhan Yao reach out and grab his face.</p><p>         “Stop moving, Mouse.  I can’t clean it if you keep moving” he scolded.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “Someone’s cranky tonight” he mused.  Zhan Yao shook his head as he continued to clean Bai Yutong’s face.</p><p>         “’M not cranky.  It’s just been a long day” he murmured.  Bai Yutong glanced at him but said nothing and allowed Zhan Yao to continue cleaning until the blood was gone.  When Zhan Yao pulled away, Bai Yutong reached up and grabbed Zhan Yao by the wrist, making Zhan Yao flinch.</p><p>         “Someone touched you again, didn’t they?” he murmured, making Zhan Yao huff.</p><p>         “So what if they did?  I’m not some damsel, Yutong, I’m not going to break” he grumbled.  Bai Yutong tsked.</p><p>         “You shouldn’t be allowing this sort of behavior to happen” he scolded as he gently rubbed the inside of Zhan Yao’s wrist with his thumb.  Zhan Yao sighed.</p><p>         “It’s not like I can do anything about it.  They’re drunk.  And I’m not subjecting Ma Han or any of the other servers to something like that, so I’ll bear it” he murmured, lowering his hand but not pulling it away.  Bai Yutong frowned.</p><p>         “You shouldn’t have to though” he murmured.  Zhan Yao said nothing and the two of them stayed silent until one of the patrons held up a glass.</p><p>         “Hey waiter!  Refill!” they shouted.  Bai Yutong looked up, glaring, when Zhan Yao placed a hand on his knee.</p><p>         “It’s fine.  It’s my job, anyways” he murmured before he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to the patron.</p><p>         “My apologies for making you wait, sir” he apologized, taking the glass from the man before heading over to the bar to refill the glass.  When the drink was refilled, he walked back over to the patron and placed the glass before him.</p><p>         “Your drink, sir” he stated.  The man huffed and took his drink, taking a sip before smiling.</p><p>         “Ah, now that’s the good stuff!” he declared before he reached out and slapped Zhan Yao’s ass.  Zhan Yao flinched and Bai Yutong sat up straight, eyes wide, but Zhan Yao said nothing and dipped his head before walking back over to Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “Sorry you had to see that” he murmured.  Bai Yutong growled and clenched his hand into a fist.</p><p>         “You just…let them do that?” he growled.  Zhan Yao shrugged. </p><p>         “I can’t fight back” he replied calmly.  Bai Yutong shook his head.</p><p>         “But why?!” he exclaimed.  Zhan Yao looked him in the eyes, a sad smile on his face.</p><p>         “Unlike you, Bai Yutong, I cannot fight back and not face repercussions.  If I fight back, I will get fired.  If I stand up for myself, the customer will complain and I will get fired.  My reputation will be ruined and I will not be able to work in a place like this or anywhere else for because many well-known people come here.  Celebrities, politicians, government officials.  Do you see now?  If I do anything other than stay silent and take it, I.  Will.  Get.  Fired” he spat.  Bai Yutong looked at him before he smirked.</p><p>         “No, you won’t” he declared.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “What are you talking about?” he demanded.  Bai Yutong smiled as he leaned forward, getting into Zhan Yao’s face.</p><p>         “You won’t get fired if you’re under protection.  Under <em>my </em>protection” he explained.  Zhan Yao’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “What does that even mean?” he demanded.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “It means, no one will try to touch you inappropriately ever again” he whispered.  Zhan Yao blinked before he huffed and shoved Bai Yutong away.</p><p>         “Thanks, but no thanks, Mouse.  I can deal with this myself” he stated before he stood up, as more customers had just come in and needed someone to seat and serve them.  Bai Yutong watched him work before he smiled and leaned back in his seat.</p><p>         <em>‘I know…but it’s the least I can do’ </em>he thought to himself.  All throughout the evening and into the night, Bai Yutong sat on the sofa, ordering drinks every now and then, but he never left.  He just sat there, keeping an eye on Zhan Yao the entire time until the last customer left and Zhan Yao was cleaning up.</p><p>         “You’re still here.  Why?” Zhan Yao called out from where he was wiping down the bar.  Bai Yutong looked over at him and smiled before he pushed himself up and walked over to the bar, leaning against it.</p><p>         “Don’t lean there, asshole, I just cleaned it” Zhan Yao snapped.  Bai Yutong chuckled before he hummed.</p><p>         “Just watching over you.  Like I said, I would protect you” he explained.  Zhan Yao sighed.</p><p>         “And I explained to you, Mouse, I don’t need your protection.  I’m perfectly fine” he stated.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “I know, but still” he replied before he leaned forward and pecked Zhan Yao on the nose.</p><p>         “You’ll thank me later, Cat” he purred.  Zhan Yao blinked, too stunned to say anything as Bai Yutong chuckled before turning and exiting the bar.  Zhan Yao blinked again before he shook his head and clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>         “BAI YUTONG!” he roared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bai Yutong's "Wife"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, a rumor went out throughout the city that a triad member’s “wife” worked at the bar, causing Zhan Yao to let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>         “Damn him” he hissed. </p><p>         “Since when did you become that dude’s wife?” Ma Han asked, walking over and leaning on his shoulder.  Zhan Yao turned and glared at her.</p><p>         “It wasn’t my fucking idea, it was his.  I didn’t even agree to this, I just found out this morning” he grumbled.  Ma Han then raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “But you’re okay with it?” she asked.  Zhan Yao was quiet before he shrugged.</p><p>         “He said I would thank him later because of it…I should at least see if it works.  It can’t hurt, right?” he replied.  Ma Han hummed.</p><p>         “Maybe this is a good thing…maybe all those drunkards and perverts will stop touching you” she mused.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “That would be nice” he agreed, just as customers began to pour in.</p><p>         “Welp, time to go to work!” Ma Han declared before she playfully slapped Zhan Yao’s butt, making him jolt and look over at her.</p><p>         “Yah, Ma Han!” he shouted.  Ma Han laughed.</p><p>         “Only I have that right now!” she declared.  Zhan Yao glared at her before he sighed and went to work.  Surprisingly, because of the rumor, no one dared to touch him, which made his evening a lot more relaxing and he began enjoying what he was doing.  Of course, there were the few that didn’t know about the rumor, but after it happened, the host or hostess would profusely apologize before turning to explain why Zhan Yao wasn’t to be touched.  After that, the customer would also profusely apologize, making Zhan Yao smile and wave his hand, assuring that he was okay and that it wasn’t a problem.  Throughout the evening, things were going well until two customers rudely shoved past him, causing him to spill the drinks all over himself as well as shatter the glasses.  When one of the customers realized what they had done, their eyes widened and they quickly bowed.</p><p>         “We’re so sorry!  We’re so sorry!” he exclaimed.  The other customer turned and frowned as he looked at his friend.</p><p>         “Dude, why the hell are you bowing?” he demanded.  The other customer looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Don’t you know who he is?!  He’s the White Tiger’s wife!” he exclaimed, motioning to Zhan Yao, who was still covered in sticky alcohol.  The second customer’s eyes widened and he also quickly bowed, making Zhan Yao sigh.</p><p>         “It’s fine.  I’m fine, accidents happen” he assured.  The two customers looked at each other before they bowed deeply again and rushed out.  Once they were gone, Zhan Yao sighed again before he knelt down, beginning to pick up the broken pieces of the glass when he let out a hiss and looked down to see a slice on his palm.</p><p>         “Oh dear…who dared to mess with my pretty Kitty” a voice purred, making Zhan Yao look up to see Bai Yutong smiling down at him.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “It was an accident, Mouse” he replied.  Bai Yutong hummed before he knelt down, reaching out to gently take Zhan Yao’s hand.</p><p>         “Does it hurt?” he asked, his voice soft.  Zhan Yao sighed.</p><p>         “It stings a little, but I have to clean this up first” he explained, motioning to the mess.</p><p>         “I’ll clean it up” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao look up to see Ma Han standing above them, broom in hand.</p><p>         “I’ll clean it up, so go take care of your boy” Ma Han repeated before she pointed at Bai Yutong.  Zhan Yao glared at her while Bai Yutong smirked.</p><p>         “Thanks” he thanked before he stood up, pulling Zhan Yao to his feet as well before dragging him to the back room.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>         “It’s like you own the place” Zhan Yao murmured as Bai Yutong sat him down on a nearby chair.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “Well, I technically do” he replied as he began searching for the first aid kid.  Zhan Yao’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “What?!” he exclaimed.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “My triad owns this building” he explained as he walked back over to Zhan Yao and knelt before him.  He then held out his hand.</p><p>         “Let me see” he murmured.  Zhan Yao sighed and handed over his hand, allowing Bai Yutong to look at the slice on his hand.</p><p>         “It’s not too deep, which is good” he murmured before he took a damp washcloth and began cleaning Zhan Yao’s hand.  Zhan Yao flinched and let out a hiss, making Bai Yutong look up with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Sorry, sorry.  I’m sorry Kitten” he whispered.  Zhan Yao shook his head.</p><p>         “It’s fine, it just stings” he replied.  Bai Yutong huffed before he continued to clean Zhan Yao’s hand, using a much more gentle touch this time.</p><p>         “So, what happened?” he asked.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “What do you mean, what happened?” he replied.  Bai Yutong motioned to him.</p><p>         “You reek of alcohol and your clothes are soaked” he stated.  Zhan Yao sighed.</p><p>         “Ah, some drunk customers bumped into me, causing me to spill the drinks all over myself and then drop the glasses” he explained.  Bai Yutong nodded slowly as Zhan Yao sighed again.</p><p>         “It really was an accident, Yutong.  Don’t…don’t go causing trouble” he murmured.  Bai Yutong smirked.</p><p>         “Trouble’s in my blood, Cat.  But since you asked so nicely, I’ll honor your wish” he replied.  Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes just as Bai Yutong held up his bandaged hand.</p><p>         “Done” he declared.  Zhan Yao studied his hand before he looked at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “Thank you” he murmured.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “Of course” he replied as he stood up, walking back to put the first-aid kit away.</p><p>         “Yutong—” Zhan Yao called out, making Bai Yutong pause and look back at him.</p><p>         “Hmm?” he replied.  Zhan Yao was quiet, head hanging as he sat on the chair.</p><p>         “Why…why did you pick me?” he asked.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Why did I pick you, what?” he replied.  Zhan Yao raised his head.</p><p>         “Why did you pick me as your wife, or whatever?” he asked.  Bai Yutong chuckled and crossed his arms.</p><p>         “Why not you?  Besides my sister, you’re the only one I really care about” he explained.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “But I’m so…plain.  And you’re a triad member, for fucks sake.  And as you can see, I work in a place like this.  Not exactly “wife” material” he grumbled.  Bai Yutong shrugged.</p><p>         “So what if you work in a place like this?  I chose <em>you</em> didn’t I?  Besides, even if we had gone along with our original plans like when we were kids, I still would have married you” he stated.  Zhan Yao tsked.</p><p>         “Stupid, we’re not even dating.  You can’t just say you’re going to marry someone right out of the blue” he murmured.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “Are you saying you’d reject my proposal if I was to do one?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Zhan Yao looked up and glared at him.</p><p>         “Did I say I would reject you?  I’m already your “wife”, aren’t I?” he snapped.  Bai Yutong looked at him before he walked over and knelt before Zhan Yao.</p><p>         “Is this your roundabout way of saying you want to go on a date?” he asked.  Zhan Yao blinked.</p><p>         “Not…no.  We couldn’t, even if I wanted to.  I have work and so do you.  Besides, it’ll be dangerous, won’t it?” he asked.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What, for you to be seen with me?” he asked.  Zhan Yao nodded.</p><p>         “Well yeah.  What if some other triad comes after you because of me?  Or threatens you because of me?” he asked.  Bai Yutong laughed and reached out, tweeking Zhan Yao’s nose gently.</p><p>         “You still think too much” he teased.  Zhan Yao swatted at his hand, glaring.</p><p>         “I’m serious, Yutong.  I don’t want something happening to you because of me” he stated.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “And I’m telling you, nothing bad is going to happen to me or to you.  I promise” he assured.  He then stood up and held out his hand.</p><p>         “Come on, you’re staying at my place” he declared.  Zhan Yao looked up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “I have my own apartment, you know” he reminded.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “Yes, but my place is closer” he stated.  Zhan Yao looked at him before he sighed.</p><p>         “Fine” he grumbled, taking Bai Yutong’s hand.  As Bai Yutong helped him to his feet, he looked into Bai Yutong’s eyes.</p><p>         “Could we maybe…change my title?  I’m not entirely fond of being known as the “White Tiger’s wife”” he stated.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “What would you prefer then, Kitten?” he asked.  Zhan Yao shrugged.</p><p>         “Anything else” he stated.  Bai Yutong laughed.</p><p>         “I’ll find a name for you, don’t worry” he assured, patting Zhan Yao on the shoulder.  Zhan Yao hummed before he walked out of the backroom, Bai Yutong following him.</p><p>         “I was wondering what took you two so long” Ma Han grumbled from the bar.  Zhan Yao blushed as Bai Yutong snickered.</p><p>         “Sorry Ma Han” Zhan Yao apologized.  Ma Han waved her hand.</p><p>         “It’s fine, it’s whatever.  Now go home; you reek of alcohol.  I’ll cover the rest of your shift” she assured.  Zhan Yao looked at her in shock before he smiled.</p><p>         “Thanks Ma Han” he thanked.  Ma Han smiled and nodded before she pointed at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “And you.  Don’t let his ass get hurt on the way home or I’ll kill you” she warned.  Bai Yutong laughed.</p><p>         “Alright, alright.  You sure you’re not a triad member?” he asked.  Ma Han smirked.</p><p>         “Former.  Now protect my boy or like I said, I’ll kill you” she ordered.  Bai Yutong raised his hands in surrender before he walked over to Zhan Yao and nudged him, signaling him that it was time to go.  Zhan Yao nodded and both men walked out of the bar, Ma Han watching with a soft smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>At Bai Yutong’s apartment (which was bigger than Zhan Yao’s by a <em>longshot</em>) Bai Yutong handed Zhan Yao some pajamas and a towel.</p><p>         “Go take a shower.  You’ll feel better” he instructed.  Zhan Yao nodded and headed off to where he thought the bathroom was while Bai Yutong whipped up a quick dinner, since he was sure that Zhan Yao hadn’t eaten.  As soon he finished making dinner, Zhan Yao came out of the bathroom, dressed in the pajamas he was given.</p><p>         “These are a bit big on me…” he murmured, making Bai Yutong look over at him.</p><p>         “Well, I think you look nice” he replied before he motioned to the plate of food on the counter.</p><p>         “Here.  I made you something, since I know you probably haven’t eaten yet” he stated.  Zhan Yao huffed and walked over to the counter, taking the plate and fork before digging in.</p><p>         “It’s good.  Thank you” he thanked after a few bites.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “You’re welcome” he replied.  As Zhan Yao continued to eat, Bai Yutong watched, making Zhan Yao glance up at him.</p><p>         “Do I have something on my face?” he asked.  Bai Yutong shook his head.</p><p>         “No.  Just thinking of how domestic this is” he replied.  Zhan Yao scoffed.</p><p>         “You would think about something like that” he murmured as he continued eating.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What, you don’t like the domesticity?” he asked.  Zhan Yao looked up at him and glared.</p><p>         “You’re putting words in my mouth again, Mouse.  This entire time, have I said that I am adverse to any of this?” he asked.  Bai Yutong shook his head.</p><p>         “No, but I thought you were just being nice and humoring me” he admitted.  Zhan Yao tsked.</p><p>         “You should know me better by now.  If I don’t like something, you’ll know” he stated.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “This is exactly why I chose you” he mused.  Zhan Yao looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Come again?” he asked.  Bai Yutong laughed.</p><p>         “This is why I chose you.  You speak your mind, you have your own opinions, you talk back…besides, we’ve always fought like a married couple anyways” he mused.  Zhan Yao hummed.</p><p>         “I won’t deny that last part” he agreed before he let out a yawn.</p><p>         “Aw, is my pretty Kitty tired?” Bai Yutong teased.  Zhan Yao side-glared at him.</p><p>         “Call me “pretty kitty” again and I’ll stab you with this fork” he threatened, pointing his fork at Bai Yutong.  Bai Yutong laughed and nodded.</p><p>         “Alright, alright, sorry” he replied before he looked at his watch.</p><p>         “It’s late, you should get some sleep” he stated.  Zhan Yao blinked before he sighed and nodded.</p><p>         “Alright…thanks for dinner” he murmured.  Bai Yutong nodded as he took Zhan Yao’s plate, placing it into the sink to wash while Zhan Yao headed towards the bedroom to sleep.  While he was washing the dishes, Bai Yutong looked over towards the bedroom and smiled softly.</p><p>         “Sleep well.  Zhan Yao” he whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, the domesticity of it all.  </p><p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overprotective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, business was booming at the bar and thankfully Zhan Yao didn’t have to worry about anyone touching him or harassing him (let alone the other hosts and hostess) because of the widespread, underground order that if he or any other member of the bar was touched inappropriately, they would face the wrath of the White Tiger and his triad. </p><p>         “Must be nice to be someone’s kept-boy” Ma Han murmured as she was working the bar and Zhan Yao was placing orders.</p><p>         “I’m nobodies kept anything” Zhan Yao hissed.  Ma Han hummed.</p><p>         “Sorry, poor choice of words.  It must be nice to be somebody’s wife” she corrected.  Zhan Yao glared at her.</p><p>         “It’s husband, thank you” he deadpanned before he picked up the drinks he had ordered and walked over to the bar side of the club, placing down the drinks before the customers and headed back to the bar.</p><p>         “Oh, so your title changed” Ma Han mused.  Zhan Yao shrugged.</p><p>         “Well, I asked him to change it, so…” he explained.  Ma Han hummed.</p><p>         “How nice” she murmured.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “Are you jealous?” he asked.  Ma Han raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Me?  Jealous?  Nah” she replied.  Zhan Yao gave her a look.</p><p>         “Your tone says otherwise” he stated.  Ma Han huffed.</p><p>         “You can read me like an open book, can’t you?” she grumbled.  Zhan Yao smirked.</p><p>         “Always could.  Besides, my protection covers you too.  No one can harass you without pissing Yutong off” he explained.  Ma Han smiled.</p><p>         “Well, that’s a relief.  Tell him thank you for that” she stated.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “Why don’t you just thank him yourself?  He’ll be by in a few hours” he stated as he picked up more drinks and placed them down before the customers.</p><p>         “Eh, I could do that, but he’s your boyfriend, husband, protector, whatever.  You should do it” Ma Han argued.  Zhan Yao glared at her.</p><p>         “But you’re the one benefiting from this, why don’t you thank him?” he countered.  He and Ma Han looked at each other before they both started laughing and shaking their heads.</p><p>         “So this is the White Tiger’s bar, huh?  Pretty shabby” a voice called out, making Ma Han look up and Zhan Yao turn to see three guys in suits looking around the place.</p><p>         “Who the fuck are they?” Ma Han hissed.  Zhan Yao shrugged.</p><p>         “Rival triad?  Who knows?” he replied before he walked over to them and stood before them.</p><p>         “Welcome.  Would you like to sit on the bar side or on the host side?” he asked.  The three men looked at him before the man in front reached out and grabbed Zhan Yao by the face, turning his head left and right.</p><p>         “Huh, so this is Bai Yutong’s bitch.  I can see why he chose him” he mused.  Zhan Yao’s eyes narrowed before he grabbed the man’s hand and ripped it away from his face, twisting it so hard that he nearly broke it.</p><p>         “Kindly never touch me again.  Now, would you like something to drink or would you like to leave.  Your choice” he stated as he stared at the three men.  The three men were silent before they turned and headed out, leaving Zhan Yao alone at the front of the establishment before he turned and headed back to Ma Han.</p><p>         “Damn, they really tried that with you, huh” Ma Han murmured.</p><p>         “They must be a rival triad” Zhan Yao mused.  Ma Han tsked.</p><p>         “No shit.  No normal person who wants to live would dare do something like that” she stated.  Zhan Yao hummed.</p><p>         “Yeah, I guess so” he agreed as he reached up to touch his face.</p><p>         “Does it hurt?” Ma Han asked, looking at him in concern.  Zhan Yao shook his head.</p><p>         “No, but it did surprise me.  That’s all” he replied.  Ma Han sighed.</p><p>         “If Bai Yutong finds out…” she started when her eyes widened and she promptly shut her mouth.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “Ma Han?” he asked.</p><p>         “If Bai Yutong finds out what?” a voice purred from behind him, making him spin around to see Bai Yutong standing before him, an eyebrow raised and a teasing smile on his lips.</p><p>         “Ah, nothing.  Nothing at all!” Ma Han exclaimed before she escaped to the back room.  Zhan Yao blushed as Bai Yutong studied his face.</p><p>         “Something happened” he mused.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “Yeah, and I took care of it” he grumbled as he picked up his tray and went to go clean up the empty tables.  Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes before he walked over and sat down on the host side of the club, letting out a heavy sigh.  He patiently waited for Zhan Yao to finish cleaning up and wiping down tables before he came over and placed a glass of brandy before him.</p><p>         “Here.  Sorry about the wait” he apologized as he sat down beside him.  Bai Yutong shook his head.</p><p>         “It’s fine” he assured as he picked up the glass and took a sip before he looked at Zhan Yao.</p><p>         “So, will you tell me what happened?” he asked.  Zhan Yao sighed heavily.</p><p>         “I think they were a rival triad.  They came in, grabbed me by the face and said <em>“So this is Bai Yutong’s bitch.  I can see why he chose him” </em>he explained.  Bai Yutong hummed, clenching his glass so hard that it looked like it was close to shattering.</p><p>         “Yutong!” Zhan Yao exclaimed, reaching out to cover Bai Yutong’s hands with his.</p><p>         “It’s fine.  Yutong, it’s fine.  Don’t shatter the glass, you’re going to hurt yourself” he murmured.  Bai Yutong said nothing and let Zhan Yao take the glass out of his hand and place it on the table before looking at him.</p><p>         “Mouse, I appreciate your concern, but I’m okay.  Really.  I took care of it myself.  Okay?” he murmured.  Bai Yutong was still quiet before he looked over at Zhan Yao.</p><p>         “Are you sure you’re really okay?” he asked.  Zhan Yao nodded.</p><p>         “I’m fine.  I’m fine” he assured.  Bai Yutong sighed heavily as he reached out, placing his hand on the back of Zhan Yao’s neck before pulling him in, forcing Zhan Yao to rest his head on Bai Yutong’s shoulder.</p><p>         “Sorry Kitten.  I don’t know when I became so possessive” he murmured as he ran his fingers through Zhan Yao’s hair.  Zhan Yao tsked.</p><p>         “What are you talking about?  You’ve always been possessive.  Or jealous.  Or whatever.  But never in a bad way though” he murmured.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What do you mean?” he asked.  Zhan Yao shrugged, still resting his head on Bai Yutong’s shoulder.</p><p>         “Well, you seemed to always know when a person wasn’t right for me or was using me and well, you always seemed to scare them off” he mused.  Bai Yutong tsked.</p><p>         “Sounds a bit overprotective to me” he grumbled.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “You always were, dumbass.  But you never…held me back from anything that I wanted to do, unlike someone who really was possessive or overprotective.  That’s why you’re different” he explained.  Bai Yutong hummed as Zhan Yao felt himself relaxing under Bai Yutong’s fingers and soon he was fast asleep, not realizing how tired he was.  At one point, Ma Han came over and raised an eyebrow but Bai Yutong just held a finger up to his lips, a small smile behind his finger.  Ma Han bowed and quietly walked away, leaving Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong alone so that Zhan Yao could rest.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>An hour or so later, Zhan Yao opened his eyes to find himself still resting his head on Bai Yutong’s shoulder, Bai Yutong sipping his brandy.</p><p>         “How long—” he started.</p><p>         “Only an hour or so.  Don’t worry, I watched over you so that no one would disturb you” Bai Yutong replied.  Zhan Yao groaned.</p><p>         “Ugh, falling asleep at work…what the fuck” he groaned.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “You obviously needed it” he mused.  Zhan Yao huffed and shook his head as he sat up, removing his head from Bai Yutong’s shoulder.</p><p>         “I guess so…thanks.  For being my pillow” he thanked, looking over at Bai Yutong.  Bai Yutong smirked.</p><p>         “I’ll be whatever you need me to be, Kitten” he stated.  Zhan Yao blushed before he punched Bai Yutong in the arm, making him hiss and rub at it.</p><p>         “The fuck, Cat?  I need that arm” he grumbled.  Zhan Yao laughed.</p><p>         “You should keep your guard up more then” he teased before he stood up and grabbed his tray, heading back to work.  Bai Yutong watched him leave before he smirked and grabbed his brandy, taking a sip.</p><p>         <em>‘</em><em>Ah, but I can’t keep my guard up around you’ </em>he thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Black Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Zhan Yao was sweeping the floors when the bell on the door jingled and Bai Yutong walked in, a young man at his side.</p><p>         “Zhan Yao” he called out, making Zhan Yao look over at him and raise an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Yutong?  What are you doing here so early?” he asked as he walked over to Bai Yutong and the young man.</p><p>         “This is my cousin, Bai Chi” he introduced.  Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow and Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “Not that one.  Anyways, he’s going to be working here from now on.  Take care of him for me?” he asked.  Zhan Yao gave him a look as he placed a hand on his hips.</p><p>         “Do I look like a baby-sitting service to you?” he asked before he looked at Bai Chi.</p><p>         “Can you make drinks?” he asked.  Bai Chi blinked before he shook his head.</p><p>         “Sorry, no.  But I’ll do whatever you need me to do” he replied.  Zhan Yao hummed before he sighed.</p><p>         “Alright, I guess you can work here.  But you’re going to need to learn how to make drinks so when Ma Han gets here I’ll have her start training you” he stated before he turned and looked at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “Now get the hell out of here.  I have to prepare for tonight” he snapped, swatting at Bai Yutong with his broom.  Bai Yutong laughed and nodded.</p><p>         “Alright, Kitten, alright.  I’m going, I’m going” he assured before he turned and walked out of the bar.  Once he was gone, Bai Chi looked up at Zhan Yao in awe.</p><p>         “You…you’re Bai Sir’s husband, aren’t you?  The Black Dragon” he breathed.  Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “The Black Dragon?  Well, that’s certainly a new title…I’ll have to ask Yutong about that later” he mused before he took Bai Chi by the shoulder and guided him along.</p><p>         “Yes, to answer your question.  I suppose I am your cousin’s husband” he answered.  Bai Chi frowned.</p><p>         “Suppose?  Bai Sir never shuts up about you whenever I see him.  He must really love you a lot to be talking about you all the time” he mused.  Zhan Yao hummed, a small smile on his lips.</p><p><em>         ‘Never shuts up about me, hmm?  Looks like I have something to tease him about’</em> he thought to himself before he looked at Bai Chi.</p><p>         “Come on, let’s get you into a uniform so that you can start working” he declared.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Zhan Yao was in the backroom, looking for supplies, when he heard a loud shout and a shattering of glass.  His eyes widened and he rushed out of the backroom to see the men from before holding Bai Chi by his wrists, Bai Chi struggling against them.</p><p>         “Let go of me!  Let go!” he exclaimed.</p><p>         “Oh come on, just go out with us.  It’ll be fun” one of the men cooed.</p><p>         “OI!  GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!” Zhan Yao shouted as he stormed out, making the men turn and look at him.</p><p>         “Oh look.  If it isn’t Bai Yutong’s bitch.  We were just asking this server if he’d like to go out on a date with us” one of the men explained.  Zhan Yao growled as Bai Chi continued to struggle against him.</p><p>         “He obviously told you no.  So you should let him go” he spat.  The men looked at each other before they released Bai Chi, who immediately went running to Zhan Yao, who took him into his arms.</p><p>         “Go find Ma Han.  If you can, call Bai Yutong” he whispered before he gently gave Bai Chi a push towards the back before he faced the men.</p><p>         “Kindly leave.  You’re causing a disturbance” he ordered.  Another man tsked and took a step forward, getting in Zhan Yao’s face.</p><p>         “If that kid won’t go out with us, what about you?” he asked.  Zhan Yao sneered before he first punched the man in the face, causing him to stagger backwards, before he roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him crashing into (thankfully) an empty table.</p><p>         “Do I look like someone who’s interested in someone like you?” he spat.</p><p>         “Sorry fellas” a voice called out, making the men turn to see Bai Yutong standing there with his arms crossed.</p><p>         “But <em>my</em> Kitten’s off-limits.  You touch him—” he started before his gaze turned dark and deadly.</p><p>         “—<em>I’ll kill you</em>” he snarled.  The men gulped before they grabbed their friend and ran out of the bar.  As soon as they left, the customers looked at Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong before they went back to their normal conversation, since most of them knew that the bar was run by the triad.  While everyone was conversing, Bai Yutong walked over to Zhan Yao and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “You okay?” he asked.  Zhan Yao nodded.</p><p>         “Fine” he answered.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “Look at you, kicking ass” he teased.  Zhan Yao shrugged.</p><p>         “I had to look out for Bai Chi—” he started before his eyes widened.</p><p>         “Bai Chi!” he exclaimed, turning and running to the back room, Bai Yutong on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>In the back room, Bai Chi was sitting on the floor, panting heavily, when Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao ran over to him.</p><p>         “Bai Chi.  Bai Chi are you alright?” Zhan Yao demanded, kneeling down before the young man.</p><p>         “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.  Just…” Bai Chi replied, his whole body trembling.  Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at him before Bai Yutong growled.</p><p>         “Damn, I really need to teach those guys a lesson” he snarled.  Zhan Yao huffed and looked over at him.</p><p>         “Easy, tiger.  If they pull a stunt like that again, <em>then </em>you can kill them” he stated.  Bai Yutong smirked.</p><p>         “Is that an order?” he asked.  Zhan Yao tsked.</p><p>         “I don’t give orders, Mouse, that’s your job” he replied before he looked at Bai Chi.</p><p>         “I’ll get you some tea to calm your nerves” he stated, standing to his feet before leaving the room.  Once he was gone, Bai Chi looked at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “Is he really your wife, Bai Sir?” he asked.  Bai Yutong looked over at him and smacked him on the head.</p><p>         “That’s husband, stupid” he replied before he sighed.</p><p>         “But yeah, he is” he declared, a fond smile on his face.  Bai Chi looked at him and smiled.</p><p>         “You two care a lot about each other, don’t you?” he asked.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “Obviously” he replied.  Bai Chi then titled his head to the side.</p><p>         “How did you two meet?” he asked.  Bai Yutong hummed.</p><p>         “Let me think…” he murmured, thinking back to when he first met (more like reconnected) with Zhan Yao.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao's Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>About five years ago, when Zhan Yao first started working at the club, he was wiping tables when the door opened, the bell signaling a customer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I’ll be with you in a moment” he called out.  After he finished wiping the tables, he turned and headed over to the door, only to find that no one was standing there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What the hell?” he murmured, looking left and right before he noticed a young man dressed in a white suit sitting on one of the sofas on the host side of the bar.  He let out a huff before he walked over to the man and bowed low.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What can I get for you, sir?” he asked, not looking the man in the eyes because it was rude (according to the host club rules). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “A finger of brandy” the man replied.  Zhan Yao nodded and stood up, turning to get the drink when he frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I know that voice…” he murmured.  He then shook his head and headed over to bar, making the man’s drink before walking back over to the man, placing the glass before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Here you are, sir” he stated.  As he looked up, his eyes widened in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Bai Yutong?!” he exclaimed.  The man in the white suit, Zhan Yao’s childhood best friend Bai Yutong, smiled slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Zhan Yao.  It’s been a while” he mused.  Zhan Yao shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What are you doing here?!” he exclaimed.  Bai Yutong reached forward and picked up the glass of brandy, raising it to Zhan Yao.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Drinking, obviously” he replied.  Zhan Yao tsked before he narrowed his eyes and noticed that Bai Yutong’s knuckles were bruised and bleeding and that his face looked like it had taken a beating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Good lord, what happened to you?” he asked as he walked over and sat down beside Bai Yutong.  Bai Yutong huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “None of your concern” he replied.  Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes before he reached out and grabbed Bai Yutong’s hand, looking at the bloody knuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Who’d you fight with?” he asked softly.  Bai Yutong blinked in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Wha—” he started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I’m not blind, Yutong, I can see your face.  You got into a fight.  I want to know with who” Zhan Yao growled.  Bai Yutong huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Just some rival triad.  I’m fine” he assured.  Zhan Yao glared at him before he sighed and stood up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Hold on” he murmured before he walked back to the bar.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, Zhan Yao was back, carrying a small cloth, a glass of water, and a box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What’s that?” Bai Yutong asked.  Zhan Yao huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “First aid kit” he replied as he sat back down, placing the box and glass of water on the table.  He then dipped the small cloth into the glass of water and rang it out before taking Bai Yutong’s hand, beginning to clean.  Bai Yutong hissed and tried to pull away, but Zhan Yao just tightened his grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Don’t move, Mouse.  I can’t clean this if you move” he grumbled.  Bai Yutong blinked in surprise before his gaze softened and he smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I haven’t heard that nickname in a while” he murmured before he leaned forward so that his mouth was by Zhan Yao’s ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Cat” he whispered.  Zhan Yao jerked back, eyes wide, making Bai Yutong laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Sorry, sorry, did I startle you?” he asked.  Zhan Yao blushed before he huffed and went back to cleaning Bai Yutong’s knuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Stupid Mouse.  Don’t do something like that when I’m working” he grumbled.  Bai Yutong hummed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “But I can still call you that, can’t I?” he asked.  Zhan Yao looked up at him with narrowed eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Did I say you couldn’t?” he replied.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Ah, you still haven’t changed” he mused.  Zhan Yao tsked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Neither have you” he murmured as he placed one hand down before holding out his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Give me your other hand” he ordered.  Bai Yutong sighed before he put down his brandy and handed Zhan Yao his other hand, allowing the man to clean it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You don’t have to do this, you know” he murmured.  Zhan Yao huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “And let it get infected?  Hell no” he replied.  Bai Yutong hummed before he frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Hey Cat” he started, making Zhan Yao glance up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Hmm?” he replied before he went back to cleaning Bai Yutong’s knuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I thought you were supposed to be overseas by now.  What are you doing here?” Bai Yutong asked.  Zhan Yao paused before he sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Ah, well…I was going to go overseas, until father died.  I couldn’t just leave mother alone so I had to figure out some type of work so I decided to work here.  The pay’s not bad and the people are nice” he explained.  Bai Yutong hummed as Zhan Yao looked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “And you?  What made you decide to join the triad?  I thought you were going to go to the police academy” he stated.  Bai Yutong shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Thought about it but then Jie decided that she didn’t want to take over the triad so I decided to.  Didn’t want it to go into someone else’s hands, you know?” he explained.  Zhan Yao hummed and nodded slightly as he reached up and gently dabbed the cloth on the side of Bai Yutong’s mouth where he had been punched.  He let out a hiss, causing Zhan Yao to reach out and grab his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What did I say about moving” he grumbled.  Bai Yutong sighed but allowed Zhan Yao to keep cleaning his face until all the blood was wiped away and the wounds had been cleaned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “There, all done” Zhan Yao declared.  Bai Yutong smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Thanks Cat” he thanked.  Zhan Yao hummed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’re welcome” he replied before he stood up, taking his supplies with him to put them away.  After he put them away, he walked back to Bai Yutong and stood before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Do you need anything else?  If not, I’m going to get to work, if that’s alright with you” he stated.  Bai Yutong smiled and waved his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Go on.  But I’ll make sure to order drinks every now and then so that we can catch up, okay?” he asked.  Zhan Yao looked at him before he smiled slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Okay” he replied.  He then bowed again before he turned, heading back to work while Bai Yutong watched him with a small smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         ‘I’ve finally found you…Cat’ he mused.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>After telling Bai Chi the story, Bai Chi smiled.</p><p>         "Fate really must have wanted you two to be together again then” he mused.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “Maybe” he agreed, just as Zhan Yao walked back into the room, handing Bai Chi a cup of tea.</p><p>         “Here you go.  It’s Chamomile” he stated.  Bai Chi smiled and took the tea, holding it gratefully as Zhan Yao looked over at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “May I speak with you privately?” he asked.  Bai Yutong nodded and pushed himself to his feet, both he and Zhan Yao walking to a corner where Bai Chi couldn’t hear their conversation.</p><p>         “This is the second time those guys have come around…something bad is going to happen, Yutong, I can feel it” he murmured.  Bai Yutong nodded.</p><p>         “So can I…” he agreed before he let out a deep sigh.</p><p>         “Zhan Yao” he started, making Zhan Yao look over in shock; this was the first time in a <em>long </em>time that Bai Yutong called him by his name instead of a nickname.</p><p>         “You have to be careful.  If something happens to you…I might go on a rampage” Bai Yutong murmured.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “Am I really surprised?” he replied before he sighed.</p><p>         “Well, I give you permission” he declared.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Eh?  To do what?” he asked.  Zhan Yao smiled.</p><p>         “To go on a rampage.  If it makes you feel better” he stated.  Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes before he laughed.</p><p>         “Oh dear, it seems I’ve corrupted you” he teased.  Zhan Yao tsked and smacked him on the arm, making him wince.</p><p>         “Why do you keep hitting me?!” he exclaimed.  Zhan Yao chuckled.</p><p>         “Because you say stupid things like that” he replied.  While he and Zhan Yao bickered, behind them, Bai Chi smiled as he took a sip of his tea.</p><p>         <em>‘They really are meant for each other…aren’t they?’ </em>he mused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We've Got a Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, everything was quite peacefully.  Those men didn’t come back, no one tried to feel Zhan Yao, the other servers, or the host and hostess at the bar, everything was going smoothly.  However, one night, while Zhan Yao was cleaning up, the door bell jingled.</p><p>         “I’m sorry, but we’re closed for tonight—” Zhan Yao started, turning to see who entered the bar when there was suddenly a cloth shoved in his face.</p><p>         “Hey, what the he—” he started before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed into a pair of arms.  He was then carried out of the bar, the kidnappers not realizing that Ma Han was still in the building, just in the back room.  She tsked and shook her head before she pulled out her phone, dialing a number before placing her phone to her ear.</p><p>         “It’s me.  Yeah, we’ve got a problem” she declared.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Zhan Yao awoke, he found himself strung up by his wrist in an abandoned building, his head feeling extremely groggy.</p><p>         “What the hell?” he groaned.</p><p>         “You’re awake.  Good” a voice purred, making him look over to see the three men from earlier, plus another man dressed in black.</p><p>         “So this is Bai Yutong’s husband?  He’s not much to look at now is he?” the man mused. </p><p>         “Fuck you” Zhan Yao spat. </p><p>         “He is a feisty one though” another man stated.  The new man in black walked over to Zhan Yao and grabbed his face, twisting his head left and right, studying him.  Since his hand was so close to Zhan Yao’s mouth, Zhan Yao let out a soft growl before he opened his mouth and bit the man’s hand so deeply that he could taste blood on his tongue and teeth.</p><p>         “Ah!  Sonovabitch!” the man shouted, pulling his hand away to see that it was bleeding profusely and that Zhan Yao’s mouth was surrounded in blood.</p><p>         “You might want to get that looked at…a human’s bite is more likely to get infected than an animal bite” Zhan Yao purred, smiling darkly to reveal blood-covered teeth.  The man growled and raised his hand, slapping Zhan Yao in the face, snapping his head to the side as well as leaving a bloody handprint.</p><p>         “Bitch…I can’t believe Bai Yutong married some dog” the man spat.  Zhan Yao hissed, his cheek stinging, when the man looked over at the other men and huffed.</p><p>         “Why don’t we leave Bai Yutong a little present?” he suggested.</p><p>         “Um…I don’t…I don’t really want to die, sir” one of the men stated.  The man huffed.</p><p>         “What you’re scared of Bai Yutong?  Really?” he sneered.  The other two shook their heads.</p><p>         “Sir, you didn’t see him!  He was really scary when he said that he would kill us if we touched him!” one man explained, pointing to Zhan Yao.  Zhan Yao blinked before he began to laugh, making the four men look over at him.</p><p>         “What the hell is so funny?” the ringleader demanded.  Zhan Yao just continued to laugh and laugh before he spat out blood and looked at the men.</p><p>         “You’re going to die.  Bai Yutong is going to hunt you down and <em>kill you</em>.  And there’s nothing you can do to stop him” he declared.  The ringleader growled before he picked up a piece of wood, pointing it at Zhan Yao.</p><p>         “Such insolence.  How dare you talk to me that way!” he roared before swung the piece of wood like a bat, hitting Zhan Yao in the stomach.  Zhan Yao let out a cry of pain but the man just continued to hit him repeatedly in the stomach.</p><p>         “Sir…sir, stop!  You’re going to kill him!” one of the men exclaimed.  The ringleader growled.</p><p>         “That’s the point” he snarled before he began hitting Zhan Yao in the stomach again.  Zhan Yao said nothing and continued to bear the pain, clenching his teeth so hard he thought he break them.  After a while the ringleader stepped back, still holding the piece of wood.</p><p>         “Damn, he’s a lot stronger than I thought” he murmured.</p><p>         “That what we’ve been trying to tell you!” his men exclaimed.  Zhan Yao laughed again, making the men look at him.</p><p>         “He’s coming…I hope you’ve all written your wills” he growled.  The ringleader growled and raised the piece of wood again when a gunshot rang out, making Zhan Yao flinch before he looked up to see Bai Yutong and Ma Han standing in the doorway, a sniper rifle in Ma Han’s hand while Bai Yutong held a 9mm above his head.</p><p>         “So…you’re here, Bai Yutong.  Here to watch me kill your beloved husband?” the ringleader snarled. </p><p>         “If you touch him again, I’ll put a bullet in your brain” Bai Yutong snarled, lowering his gun so that it was aimed in between the man’s eyes.</p><p>         “Oh, I’m so scared” the ringleader sneered before he placed the piece of wood in his left hand while backhanding Zhan Yao with his right, causing Zhan Yao’s head to snap to the other side, leaving another bloody handprint.  Zhan Yao hissed, wincing in pain before he looked up at Bai Yutong, who was shaking with rage.</p><p>         “Bai Yutong” he called out.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow as Zhan Yao smiled, revealing bloody teeth.</p><p>         “This is an order: <strong>kill them all</strong>” he growled.  The ringleader’s eyes widen before he growled and switched the piece of wood from his left to his right hand, raising his hand above his head.</p><p>         “SHUT UP!” he shouted, backhanding Zhan Yao in the head, knocking him unconscious.  The minute Zhan Yao’s body went limp, something snapped within Bai Yutong and he just began firing his gun, Ma Han letting off shots of her own.  Once the four men were full of bullets, Bai Yutong ran over to Zhan Yao and cut him down, catching him in his arms as he fell.</p><p>         “Zhan Yao.  Zhan Yao!” he exclaimed. </p><p>         “We need to get him to a hospital.  He looks like he was beaten pretty badly, he might have internal bleeding” Ma Han stated, walking over to Bai Yutong.  Bai Yutong nodded and quickly scooped Zhan Yao into his arms, cradling him close.</p><p>         “Do you know who those men work for?” he asked, his voice cold and dark.  Ma Han looked over at him before she shook her head.</p><p>         “No, but I can find out” she replied.  Bai Yutong nodded.</p><p>         “Do that.  Once you find them, tell me.  I was given an order after all” he explained.  Ma Han nodded.</p><p>         “Understood” she replied, watching as Bai Yutong slowly and carefully carried Zhan Yao out of the building in his arms.</p><p>         <em>‘Oh whoever you are…you fucked up royally’ </em>Ma Han mused, sighing softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Call You Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the hospital, Zhan Yao was laying in his bed when he began to wake up, blinking away the sleep.</p><p>         “Wha—” he started, slowly sitting up when his stomach twinged and he let out a gasp, clutching at his stomach.</p><p>         “Take it easy, Kitten” a soft voice murmured from beside his bed, making him look over to see Bai Yutong sitting beside him, looking as though he hadn’t slept in days.</p><p>         “Jesus, you look like shit.  What happened?” Zhan Yao demanded.  Bai Yutong shook his head.</p><p>         “I was just taking care of business.  Besides, you’ve been asleep for a while.  There would have been no point of me coming to visit” he explained.  Zhan Yao was quiet before he looked over at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “What did you do?” he whispered.  Bai Yutong grinned.</p><p>         “I just followed orders” he explained.  Zhan Yao blinked before he huffed and shook his head.</p><p>         “You wiped them out, didn’t you?” he asked.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “What was I supposed to do?  Let them live after they did that to you?” he demanded, first pointing to Zhan Yao’s stomach, which was bandaged since he had a few busted ribs, then pointing to Zhan Yao’s head, which was also bandaged.  Zhan Yao shook his head.</p><p>         “I never said that, dumb Mouse” he scolded, reaching out to flick Bai Yutong in the forehead.  Bai Yutong flinched and rubbed his forehead before he sighed and leaned forward, resting his head against Zhan Yao’s shoulder.</p><p>         “I was scared, Yao” he murmured.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “Why?  I had all the faith in you that you would show up and save the day” he stated, reaching up to pet Bai Yutong’s hair.</p><p>         “I know that…but I was scared that I wouldn’t get there in time and you…you would be dead” Bai Yutong whispered.  Zhan Yao tsked.</p><p>         “No one could kill the Black Dragon if they tried.  The White Tiger wouldn’t let them” he murmured.  Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he lifted his head, looking into Zhan Yao’s eyes.</p><p>         “You found out about your title” he whispered.  Zhan Yao laughed.</p><p>         “Bai Chi may have let it slip” he explained.  Bai Yutong growled.</p><p>         “Damn that kid…I was planning on keeping that a secret until the right time” he grumbled.  Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Right time?” he repeated.  Bai Yutong was quiet before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a simple pair of white and black jade rings.  Zhan Yao’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp as he looked at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “Yutong” he whispered.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “I’ve been calling you my husband this entire time, but…I never made it official” he explained.  Zhan Yao blushed deeply as Bai Yutong took the white ring out of the box and took Zhan Yao’s left hand, slipping the ring onto his ring finger.</p><p>         “There…now I can really call you mine” he murmured.  Zhan Yao stared at the ring before he reached out and took the black ring, grabbing Bai Yutong’s left hand as well, slipping on the black ring.</p><p>         “I can call you mine too” he whispered.  Bai Yutong laughed before he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Zhan Yao’s lips.  Zhan Yao blinked in surprise as Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “I think that’s the first time we’ve kissed since I decided to make you my “wife”” he mused.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “Why didn’t you do it earlier?  We’re both adults, I wouldn’t have been embarrassed” he grumbled.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “Because you were working.  It would have been unprofessional” he replied.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “But…all the time I spend with you…the laying my head on your shoulder—” he started.</p><p>         “People would have thought you were just doing your job as a host, that’s all” Bai Yutong explained.  Zhan Yao’s frown then deepened.</p><p>         “But…the customers…they knew that I—” he started again.  Bai Yutong nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we have to show them our private life.  Just me being there was enough for you, wasn’t it?” he asked.  Zhan Yao felt tears welling in his eyes before he reached out and pulled Bai Yutong in for a hug, burying his face in his neck.  Bai Yutong blinked in shock, before he gently wrapped his arms around Zhan Yao.</p><p>         “Don’t cry, Yao.  Shh…don’t cry” he whispered.  Zhan Yao sniffled and shook his head as he hugged Bai Yutong tighter.</p><p>         “I love you” he whispered.  Bai Yutong froze, surprised before he gently pulled back, looking into Zhan Yao’s eyes.</p><p>         “What did you—” he started when Zhan Yao smiled.</p><p>         “I love you.  I think that’s the first time I’ve said it out loud since…all of this happened” he admitted.  Bai Yutong blinked.</p><p>         “Do you really—” he started again when Zhan Yao smiled wider, tears streaming down his cheek.</p><p>         “Of course I do.  You’re my best friend, Yutong.  You’ve always been there to take care of me and protect me.  Even now, you saved me from certain death…you care for everyone around you…of course I love you.  I’ve always loved you” he confessed.  Bai Yutong was quiet before he let out a breath of relief.</p><p>         “Oh thank God” he whispered.  Zhan Yao frowned.</p><p>         “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.  Bai Yutong laughed.</p><p>         “I love you, Zhan Yao.  I wouldn’t have offered my protection if I didn’t love you” he explained.  Zhan Yao’s eyes widened before he raised his hand, causing Bai Yutong to raise his hands to protect himself, but Zhan Yao just grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips.  They then pulled away, Zhan Yao chuckling.</p><p>         “Your guard is terrible” he teased.  Bai Yutong blinked before he reached out and pinched Zhan Yao’s cheek, making Zhan Yao cry out in shock.</p><p>         “Stupid.  My guard is always down around you” he reminded.  Zhan Yao looked at him before he smiled, Bai Yutong smiling as well.</p><p>         “You’re smiling more” he mused, reached out to gently stroke Zhan Yao’s cheek.  Zhan Yao huffed.</p><p>         “Are you saying I don’t smile?” he asked.  Bai Yutong chuffed.</p><p>         “You didn’t used to.  Not as much” he explained.  Zhan Yao hummed as he reached up, covering Bai Yutong’s hand with his own.</p><p>         “Hmm…I guess you helped with that too” he mused.  Bai Yutong smiled.</p><p>         “I guess so” he agreed.  Both men looked at each other before they leaned forward, resting their foreheads against each other, smiling and laughing softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. White Tiger, Black Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is an unspoken rule that if you go to a particular club by the name of White Tiger, Black Dragon, and you see a man walking around with a pure white jade ring on his left finger, you are NOT to touch him.  For he is Zhan Yao, known throughout the city as Black Dragon, husband of Bai Yutong, White Tiger, and leader of the most powerful triad in the area.  Of course, some people still tried, but most knew better.  Bai Yutong’s wrath was legendary; everyone knew of the massacre that happened when that rival triad kidnapped Zhan Yao (of course no one knew that Zhan Yao gave the order to kill them all, but that’s another story).  So if anyone wanted to keep their life, no one touched Zhan Yao.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>         “Zhan Sir, your boy is here!” a young man of average height with light tan skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair called out from where he was wiping down tables.  A tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair wearing a simple white jade ring, who was restocking the backroom, stepped out and glared at the young man.</p><p>         “He is <em>NOT</em> my boy!” he exclaimed before he turned and looked at the tall young woman with light skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length red-brown hair at the bar.</p><p>         “Ma Han, you’re a terrible influence on Bai Chi” he scolded.  The young woman, Ma Han, laughed.</p><p>         “Sure, sure, whatever you say Zhan Yao” she replied.  The man, Zhan Yao, huffed before he then looked over at the young man.</p><p>         “Bai Chi, you’re on dish duty tonight” he declared.  The young man, Bai Chi, let out a gasp as his eyes widened.</p><p>         “But Zhan Sir—” he started when Zhan Yao pointed at him.</p><p>         “That’s what you get for shouting something like that out loud” he scolded before he walked over to the tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and short red-brown hair dressed in a white suit and wearing a simple black jade ring sitting on the host side of the club.</p><p>         “The usual?” he asked.  The man smiled.</p><p>         “Of course” he answered.  Zhan Yao smiled before he turned and headed to the bar, pouring a finger of brandy into a glass before walking back and setting down before the man.  As he set down the glass, he looked at the man and tsked.</p><p>         “You got into a fight again, didn’t you?” he scolded as he walked over and sat down next to the man.</p><p>         “Stupid Mouse, what have I told you about fighting” he continued as he reached into his apron and pulled a small cloth, gently dabbing the corner of the man’s mouth.  The man hissed and flinched away, making Zhan Yao reach out and gently grab his face.</p><p>         “Don’t move, Mouse” he scolded.</p><p>         “Yes dear” the man, Zhan Yao’s husband, Bai Yutong, replied.  Once Zhan Yao finished cleaning Bai Yutong’s face, he sighed.</p><p>         “How’s work?” he asked, looking over at his husband.  Bai Yutong shrugged.</p><p>         “Work is work.  Blood, violence, fighting, the usual.  And you?” he asked.  Zhan Yao shrugged as well.</p><p>         “It’s a host club and a bar, what can I say?” he replied.  Bai Yutong hummed and crossed his arms.</p><p>         “And no one has tried—” he started.</p><p>         “Most people don’t, but one person tried last week” Zhan Yao replied, yawning.  Bai Yutong stiffened.</p><p>         “They…tried to…” he gritted out.  Zhan Yao scoffed and swatted his knee.</p><p>         “Oh stop.  I took care of it” he replied.  Bai Yutong paused before he looked over at him.</p><p>         “Oh?  How?” he asked.  Zhan Yao smirked and held up his left hand, showing him the ring.</p><p>         “Showed him this.  He went running for the hills” he replied.  Bai Yutong laughed and wrapped an arm around Zhan Yao, pulling him close so that Zhan Yao could rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>         “That’s my Kitten” he praised.  Zhan Yao chuckled and let out a content sigh as Bai Yutong let out a hum.</p><p>         “You really should be manager of this place…you’ve practically been running it since I met you all those years ago” he mused.  Zhan Yao tsked.</p><p>         “Silly Mouse, didn’t you know?  I was promoted to manager a few weeks ago” he stated.  Bai Yutong looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “Really?” he breathed.  Zhan Yao smiled and nodded before he blushed.</p><p>         “I may have forgotten to tell you about that…sorry” he apologized.  Bai Yutong tsked.</p><p>         “What the hell, Cat?  If I had known, I would have taken us out to celebrate” he grumbled.  Zhan Yao laughed.</p><p>         “No need.  All we did that day was celebrate.  So it was nice to come home to just a quiet evening” he explained.  Bai Yutong hummed, just as Bai Chi walked over to them.</p><p>         “Sorry to bother you, Zhan Sir, but we’re…having a bit of a problem” he murmured.  Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked up at him, Zhan Yao raising an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What’s the problem?” he asked, just as a glass shattered and a woman let out a scream.  Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao both hummed before Zhan Yao sighed and stood up, about to go take care of the problem when Bai Yutong reached out and grabbed his wrist.  Zhan Yao paused and looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Why don’t we take care of this together, Cat?” he suggested.  Zhan Yao was quiet before he smiled.</p><p>         “Alright, Mouse” he agreed.  Bai Yutong grinned as he stood up, both men then walking out of the host side of the club to deal with the problem, which just happened to be a drunk man pointing a broken bottle at a female guest.</p><p>         “Why won’t you go out with me?  Why don’t you like me?  Huh?  Bitch!” the drunk man screamed.</p><p>         “Maybe it’s because you’re acting like a drunk” a voice called out, making the man turn to see Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao standing behind him, Zhan Yao’s hands on his hips while Bai Yutong’s arms were crossed in front of his chest.  The drunk glared at them before he lunged forward, aiming the broken bottle at Zhan Yao, but Bai Yutong just casually stepped in front of him before kicking him in the side, sending him to the ground.</p><p>         “You should know better than to go after my husband” he growled.  The drunk groaned and slowly lifted his head, blinking to clear the blurriness from his vision, and once he saw he saw who was standing before him, his eyes widened and he quickly stood to his feet.</p><p>         “White Tiger!  Black Dragon!  I’m so sorry” he exclaimed, bowing profusely before he turned and rushed out of the bar.  Bai Yutong took a step forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist, making him look up to see Zhan Yao shaking his head.</p><p>         “I think we’ve scared him enough, dear” he murmured.  Bai Yutong sighed and nodded before he turned and looked at the woman who was threatened.</p><p>         “Are you alright, miss?” he asked.  The woman nodded before she smiled.</p><p>         “Yes, thank you” she thanked.  Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong nodded before Zhan Yao sighed.</p><p>         “Guess I’ll get back to work…can’t have things like that happening again” he murmured.  Bai Yutong chuffed before he reached out and gently stroked Zhan Yao’s cheek.</p><p>         “I’ll be here, so just work, okay?” he instructed.  Zhan Yao blushed before he nodded.</p><p>         “Thanks” he thanked.  Bai Yutong smiled before he turned and headed back to his seat while Zhan Yao went back to work, small smiles on both men’s faces.  The White Tiger would protect the Black Dragon just like the Black Dragon would protect the White Tiger.  Simple as that.  And if anyone tried to touch the other, well…just prepare for there to be <em>hell</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really liked this prompt so I decided to make into a chaptered fic instead of making it a super long one-shot.  I hope you like it!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>